Uttôshî
by Jaxksh
Summary: A ma nam0ur qui est ENFIN une femme, une vraie . pas de remarque. Un ptit EDROY tout en? Qui a dit douceur XD ? COMPLETE !


Uttôshî

Genre : Yaoi lemon, OS Pairing : EdRoy Rating : M

Ca faisait 4 jours qu'il pleuvait sans discontinu, les nuages gris recouvrant d'un manteau épais et étouffant Central et ses environs. Les gouttières acheminaient inlassablement les trombes d'eau au dessus des toits, pour les rejeter sur le sol battu ou sur les allées dallées. L'eau d'ailleurs, se moquant bien des installations humaines, parvenait quand même à s'infiltrer sous les portes ou à ruisseler entre les fentes des tuiles, malgré Havoc qui courait un peu partout armé de serpières et de bassines.  
Les rares passants qui bravaient le temps en s'accrochant désespérément à leur parapluie, dernier rempart totalement inutile et soumis aux assauts du vent, levaient parfois le nez pour regarder les bâtiments militaires, avant de murmurer pour eux même « drôle de météo… »

Au sein même de Central, l'ambiance était à son point mort, le temps et l'inactivité y étant pour beaucoup. Les militaires internes passaient le temps, tandis que les externes râlaient d'avoir à se déplacer sous une pluie battante. D'ailleurs, ils s'ennuyaient tous à mourir : en 4 jours, pas même un règlement de compte entre bandes ou une protection rapprochée à effectuer. La vie semblait comme suspendue, les heures se succédant lentement et sans originalité, les journées humides seulement rythmées par les repas.  
C'est dans cette ambiance morose que le jeune Elric I, L'aîné à la tresse et au foutu caractère, essayait difficilement de ne pas aller voir son petit frère et de le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place : A 17 ans on ne fricotte pas avec une bientôt trentenaire !  
En effet, Alphonse sortait depuis quelques temps avec la douce Riza Hawkeye (et là y a les fans qui sifflent et qui sortent les poings américains pour asmather l'autrice sans défense) au grand damne d'Edward et de Roy. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ce coule plutôt inattendu mais bien assorti, surtout depuis que les conditions météorologiques étaient catastrophiques.

On pouvait entendre des choses comme quoi Riza ne pouvant avoir l'aîné (cela sera expliqué un peu plus tard) se satisferait du petit, et Alphonse pour se venger de son colonel. Mais les tourtereaux s'en moquaient, se baladant main dans la main, mais trop pudiques pour s'embrasser en public.  
Edward se rappelait… Un matin, un mardi lui semblait-il, alors que le gratin militaire ne s'était pas encore réveillé, son petit frère en beurrant une de ses tartines, lui avait demandé le plus innocemment possible comment on faisait pour qu'une femme ait un orgasme en moins de 3 minutes. Le Fullmetal ayant recraché aussitôt son café et après avoir failli mourir étouffé avec, avait demandé d'une voix étranglée à Alphonse pas gêné pour un sous, pourquoi il voulait savoir ça. Alors le cadet, rougissant bien comme il faut, dit doucement : « Tu comprends, c'est pour pas avoir l'air bête… ».

Edward repensait souvent à cette pseudo-conversation où il avait comprit, en effet, que son petit frère grandissait, et qu'il était encore totalement pur. Chose peu étonnante, étant donné qu'il ne possédait un corps de chair que depuis une dizaine de mois… Enfin bon, quand bien même, il n'avait jamais posé ce genre de question lui non ? Dans un sens, ça ne lui aurait pas été d'une flagrante utilité, vu que pour lui, les femmes il les préférait avec un peu plus de muscle et un petit quelque chose entre les jambes (Non mes chers, il ne s'agit pas de femmes à couilles culturistes…) Et oui, car Edward Elric était gay…  
Seul quelques proches le savaient : sa sexualité n'étant pas ou peu exposée, et personne (même Alphonse) ne pouvait se vanter de connaître les amours de l'alchimiste d'acier, excessivement discret à ce sujet.

Edward tournait en rond dans sa petite chambre, qu'il occupait avec son frangin, quand celui-ci ne la désertait pas au profit de celle de Riza. Ils devaient avoir une petite discussion entre hommes tous les deux. Non en fait, Edward parlerait et Alphonse l'écouterait et se tairait. Le blond soupira. Encore fallait il que son inconscient de frère rentre assez vite pour ne pas casser l'élan son élan de maturité et d'exubérance, qui se réveillait une fois par an.  
Il attendit longtemps, 1 heure, peut être 2, tentant de lire ou de faire ses rapports en retard sur papier, pour occuper le vaste temps d'attente qui était le sien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !  
17h19…  
Il soupira et se leva. Puisqu'Alphonse ne venait pas à lui, ce serait lui qui irait à Alphonse…

Il attrapa à l'arrache sin manteau rouge, et tout en l'enfilant, s'aventura dans les couloirs, bien entendu déserts de Central. Il passa la tête dans le réfectoire, vide de toute présence humaine, il inspecta ensuite la bibliothèque et en ouvrant ka réserve, tomba sur Shiezka en pleine action avec un jeune homme…qui n'était pas son frère (Dieu soit loué). Edward soupira de soulagement et referma doucement la porte pour ne pas déranger les ptits débutants (dit celui qui a apparemment un long parcours derrière lui.  
Il fouilla dans le gymnase où 3 pelés s'entrainaient avec un vieux ballon dégonflé, il chercha dans la salle de repos, repassa dans sa chambre et s'enhardi même à aller frapper à la porte de Riza, voisine de la sienne. Par bonheur, il n'y avait personne, mais Al restait introuvable.  
Il dût se résoudre à aller voir Mustang, au cas où il serait où pouvait bien se trouver son frère, de préférence sans Riza. Il frappa, se nomma et entre. Ce fut un inoubliable tableau (plagiat de Maupassant U.U pardon). Le flamalchemist avait la main négligemment posé sur la hanche, le dos tourné à la porte, le regard perdu au dehors. Il se retourna vers son visiteur d'un geste souple, son uniforme déboutonné sur le côté, son autre main gantée enfoncée dans sa poche. Le cœur d'Edward se serra. « Putain, quel canon quand même… ».

-Que me vaut cette visite ? Il sourit en s'appuyant sur son bureau dans une pose savamment étudiée. Edward le soupçonna de s'entraîner à cette entrée en matière à ses heures perdues. Il prit son temps pour répondre, et se découvrit, jetant sans trop y faire attention son manteau sur le sofa dans un coin de la pièce.  
-Je cherche Alphonse… Vous ne l'avez pas vu, totalement par hasard ?  
Le brun se retourna en soupirant vers sa fenêtre, et la pièce sembla s'assombrir. Dehors il pleuvait toujours et ka nuit commençait à tomber. Le ciel se teintait petit à petit d'une couleur bleu de plus en plus foncée, qui contrastait étrangement avec la douceur orangée de la pièce. Edward regardait également vers l'extérieur, s'empêchant de tourner les yeux sur le corps de Mustang. « Jamais vu un cul aussi bandant… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est mon supérieur merde ! Pourvu qu'il dise quelque chose où je risque de lui sauter dessus… .  
Le ciel eut pitié du calvaire qu'endurait le petit blond, et le colonel lui répondit enfin :  
-Non, pas vu de la journée… C'est toi son frère non ?  
-Hmm (en plein matage)… Faut que je lui parle, c'est important…  
-Ecoute Edward, dit-il en se retournant vers lui pour la énième fois, tu devrais…  
Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte de la couleur rouge des joues du blondinet. Il reprit en tâchant de cacher son fou rire montant ; il savait l'effet qu'il faisait sur le Fullmetal. Il reprit donc :  
-Tu devrais laisser vivre ton frère, il peut se débrouiller tout seul, surtout pour ces chose là…  
-Qui vous a dit que je voulais lui parler de sexe !  
Il sourit et ne répondit pas. Alphonse était venu s'entretenir avec lui, il y avait 1 ou 2 semaines à ce sujet. Cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup surprit, et il se demandait si Edward était au courant de cette entrevue.  
-Je pense qu'il est avec Riz… Le lieutenant à cette heure-ci, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas…  
Inutile, il était déjà partit, la porte claquant derrière lui.

20h33…20h34 maintenant. Edward regardait anxieusement sa montre-gousset qu'il sortait toutes les 30 secondes. Aucune trace de son cadet au repas du soir, mais il lui semblait avoir entr'aperçu Riza de loin, mais elle avait subitement disparu quand il avait essayé de s'approcher d'elle. Il redoutait que son frère ne l'éviter pour une raison obscure, et ait décidé d'élire domicile chez l'œil de faucon, ce qui aurait voulu dire que… Il secoua la tête et songea qu'à bien y réfléchir, peut être que son frère avait déjà été dépucellé par sa belle. Tant pis, mais tout n'était pas encore perdu.  
Il stoppa net ses cogitations vespérales, et regarda son reflet dans la vitre, horrifié. Mustang avait raison : de quel droit se mêlait-il de la vie de son cadet ? Il n'était pas son père ! Et quel mal y a avait il à ce qu'Alphonse découvre les plaisirs de l'amour ?  
Il s'étendit sur son lit, profondément troublé par tout ça. Mais il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise, qu'il comprenne… Tout ça sans prendre son air inquiet de grand frère pommé, ou ses accents d'ainé omniscient.  
Il soupira. Chienne de vie.

2h14. L'Elric se réveilla en sursaut. Merde. Il s'était endormi. Et à en croire par la couverture que l'on avait posé sur lui, il avait loupé son frère… MERDE ! Il jura silencieusement, et tendit une oreille ensommeillée. Ce qu'il entendit le glaça littéralement. De l'autre côté du mur, chambre voisine à la sienne, s'élevait des cris d'extases et des soupirs appuyés.  
Edward essayait désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique. C'était son frère de l'autre côté de la cloison, à n'en pas douter. Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là ? Il parcourut rapidement sa chambrette des yeux, cherchant n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider. Sa fouille nocturne resta stérile.  
Il s'obligea à se calmer, et se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le couple qui semblait s'en donnait à cœur joie. « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui… C'est le temps ou quoi ?! » Il se décida enfin à quitter la pièce, dégouté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se faisait l'effet d'u vieux pervers à les écouter, malgré lui certes, mais à les écouter quand même.

Edward se déplaçait silencieusement, souhaitant s'éloigner au maximum de cette chambre maudite où Alphonse s'offrait bruyamment. Mais à cette heure, tout était fermé dans Central. La foudre éclaira le couloir où il déambulait, puis s'ensuivit l'invariable tonnerre qui le faisait trembler autrefois.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas, ou ne fit pas attention à l'une des trop nombreuses bassines d'Havoc qui trônait fièrement au milieu du passage. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et il trébucha sur le récipient en plastique bleu, pour se vautrer lamentablement sur le carrelage. Bien entendu la maudite était pleine, honorant ainsi son rôle de bassine. Et comme par hasard, il n'était qu'à 1 mètre du bureau de Roy Mustang. « Ce mec me porte la poisse » râla le blond en se relevant. Il était trempé. Et de très mauvaise humeur.

La porte s'ouvrit, tâchant d'une raie de lumière le sombre couloir. Une tête brune et pâle en dépasse et un sourire étira sa fine bouche. Mustang. Toujours comme par hasard. Edward eut voulu à cet instant précis se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, et disparaître sous le regard moqueur du colonel. De son colonel.  
-Pas couché Fullmetal ? chuchota t'il.  
-Vous non plus.  
Ils se fixaient, l'un appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, l'autre droit comme un i, tentant de préserver ce qui lui restait de dignité et de classe qu'il lui restait.  
-Entre.  
Le ton était sans appel, et Roy disparut à l'intérieur, invitant le blond à le suivre. Il s'exécuta pour ne pas se retrouver seul. Le bureau était dans le même temps que lors de sa dernière visite, c'est-à-dire, terriblement en désordre, des paperasses recouvrant presque entièrement son bureau, où il était à présent assit d'une fesse. Edward remarqua qu'il avait oublié son manteau rouge sur le sofa.  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Le blond se retourna vers son supérieur, qui était penché sous son bureau. Il sourit malgré lui.  
-Est-ce que c'est très réglementaire de cacher de l'alcool sur son lieu de travail ?  
L'alchimiste aux yeux onyx releva la tête, qu'il inclina doucement -On dira que tu n'as rien vu, et que moi j'ai trop bu pour m'en souvenir…  
L'aîné des Elrics hocha la tête, d'un air entendu et se retourna de nouveau pour cacher son sourire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Il écouta Mustang servir, les bouteilles teintant avec les verres.

Edward se demandait si le colonel recevait parfois des femmes ici, ce qui expliquerait le sofa et l'alcool.  
-Si mon canapé t'intéresse tant, je peux t'en trouver une copie.  
Il lui tendit son verre, contenant un liquide cuivré.  
-Whisky ?  
-Bingo.  
Ils trinquèrent sans raison particulière, puis burent silencieusement, regardant la pluie s'abattre sans merci sur les carreaux.  
-Par simple curiosité LaFlame, pourquoi vous êtes debout à cette heure ?  
Il but une gorgée.  
-Insomnie je pense… et toi ?  
-Alphonse est rentré… Et ils font beaucoup de bruit.

Mustang faillit recracher son whisky par les narines. Au lieu de ça, il toussota derrière son poing après avoir posé son verre sur la table d'appoint. Il se laissa tomber le sofa, bientôt imité par le Fullmetal.  
-A ce point ?  
Le blond acquiesça gravement, ce qui amusa énormément son supérieur.  
-Cessez de rire ! cria Edward en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, colonel stupide !  
cela ne renforça que son hilarité, et l'alchimiste d'acier se surprit à pouffer avec lui, et bientôt à pleurer de rire, l'alcool aidant.  
Puis aussi soudainement que ce rire incontrôlé, le colonel se pencha sur Edward et l'embrassa. Ou du moins, ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Trop surprit pour réagir, le blond ne bougea pas et ouvrit en grand ses yeux de chat. Prenant cette absence de réaction comme une preuve suffisante de consentement, Mustang s'enhardit et prit pleinement la bouche de son subalterne, laissant glisser une de ses mains sur sa jambe. Quand il tenta d'en forcer l'accès, Edward parut reprendre ses esprits et repoussa vivement le colonel.

-Vous êtes déjà ivre ?! Cracha le blond, choqué.  
-Ce peut être un prétexte… sourit Mustang en se léchant les lèvres.  
-Espèce de …  
Il fut bien vite plaqué contre les coussins, ses 2 mains tenues fermement par la puissante poigne de l'alchimiste du feu, celui-ci déposant de légers baisers papillons dans le cou de sa jeune victime.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup !  
Le ton paniqué d'Edward fit cessé à Roy toutes activités. Il lui chuchota d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, mais qui même à ses oreilles lui paraissait libidineuse :  
-Détend-toi… Tu ne dois peut être pas, mais tu as sans doute envie non ?  
-Je… Arrêtez…  
Il tenta de repousser sin bel assaillant, mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnées, tandis que le genou de Roy venait de migrer tout contre son entrejambe. Il étouffa un gémissement à ce contact.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?  
-Vous êtes vraiment un sale dégueulasse… lâcha le blondinet en le fixant méchamment.  
-A la bonne heure ! se moqua t'il gentiment.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois l'alchimiste d'acier, en plus d'entrouvrir sa bouche, répondit au baiser. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que ses habits étaient mouillés, et qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. D'ailleurs, il ne se comprenait même pas lui-même ; il aurait déjà dût sauter sur Mustang, vu le nombre de fois où il avait imaginé cette scène. Mais détail majeur, dans ses fantasmes c'était lui qui menait la danse.  
Mustang l'embrassant désormais sans retenu, comprenant qu'il avait gagné la partie, les yeux fermés, le corps du blond se cambrant pour être plus près de son supérieur, dont les mains remontaient doucement le long des hanches, puis des côtes du Fullmetal. Celui-ci interrompit les baisers fougueux de son colonel le temps d'ôter son haut. Aussitôt Roy s'attaqua à son torse, mordant un téton, léchant une clavicule… Les cheveux de jais de son supérieur lui chatouillaient le corps, il pouvait sentir qu'à travers le tissu de son uniforme il était dur, contre sa cuisse.

La langue de Roy s'amusait à taquiner le nombril du Fullmetal, qui s'agrippait à ses épaules musclées, sa respiration s'accélérant en même temps que son excitation grandissait. Il sentit que Mustang, toujours occupé à torturer son pauvre nombril, remontait ses jambes pour accentuer la pression de son corps sur son entrejambe. Le blond gémit plus fort « Je vais y laisser ma braguette s'il continu comme ça… .  
Comprenant la supplication informulée de son amant, Roy passa 2 doigts dans son pantalon et titilla son désir. Edward grogna et planta ses 2 mains dans les cheveux de son colonel et articula un vague : « Faites pas…hmm…ça… ».

Celui-ci sourit et tout ben déboutonnant, et en dézippant le pantalon du Fullmetal, l'embrassa à demi, par jeu et par provocation. Edward n'entendait plus l'orage, coupé de l'extérieur, mais par contre il suffoqua devant le terrible mélange de jouissance et de douleur que venait de provoquer la main de Mustang en se refermant sur son sexe érigé.  
Délaissant la bouche du blond, il descendit le plus lentement du monde vers sa virilité qu'il massait doucement et irrégulièrement, quitte à recevoir de petites plaintes de la part d'Edward.  
Il le prit en bouche, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, laissant glisser sa langue le long de sa verge douloureusement tendue. Il adorait l'entendre gémir, et se dire que c'était à cause de lui. Il redoubla d'ardeur et continua de le lécher conscencieusement. Il se retint à grandes peines de moridller le sexe de son partenaire, au risque de se prendre un poing bionique dans la gueule.  
Les mains d'Edward dans ses cheveux lui étaient très agréables et utiles car traduisant l'état du blond, qui pour l'instant semblait proche de l'extase, si on en croyait ses gémissements plus qu'explicites.

Il se lâcha un peu plus tard dans la bouche expertye de Mustang. Le Fullmetal songea quen pour un hétéro il avait de drôles de techniques... Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Le bel éphèbe brun, conscient de son charme et de ses talents, taquina la langue d'Edward qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Mais il aurait aimé passer à la vitesse superieure, la pressiond ans ce boxer devenant préocupante. Il n'aurait jamais imaginéauparavent que le Fullmetal pouvait être si désirable. Il s'installa confortablement entre les cuisses de son partenaire qui retrouvait petit à petit la raisonn et s'évertua à finir de le désabiller convenablement. Il était lui même presque nu, à l'exeption tenante de son dit boxer, l'uniforme ayant été tombé un peu plus tôt.  
Il se baissa et passa la main sous le canapé, recherchant visiblement quelque chose, son amant commençant à s'impatienter.  
-Putain il est où ce.  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil et en se relevant sur un coude, si c'est une boite de capote, vous devriez regarder sur votre brueau, je suis sûr qu'il doit y en avoir une qui trâine.  
La dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un sourire moqueur.  
-Il me faut... du lubrifiant, et je me passerais volontiers de tes sarcasmes.  
Haussement des épaules du nabot, qui attrapa avec une force étonnante son colonel, le plaquant au sol en l'embrassant fermement et en virant son sous-vêtement devenu gênant. Surprit par cette initiative, LaFlame ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui laissa le temps à Edward de s'installer au dessus de lui. Quand il comprit son projet, il secoua la tête d'un air désolé et tenta de virer le jeune homme, qui riposta en lui mordant le cou. lassé, Roy soupira :  
-Tu vas avoir mal -Ne soyez pas si modeste, rétorque t'il sarcastique au possible, et ce n'est pas ma première fois.  
Il sourit en lui adressant son regard le plus lubrique :  
-Je m'en doute, ainsi que...

Un baiser le fit taire, et Edward se redressa, pour venir s'assoir sur sa virilité dressée. Il y alla progressivement, tentant de limiter au posisble les dégats. Une fois entièrement sur Mustang, il commença ses vas-et-viens en se mordant la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur, tandis que Roy haletait de plaisir. Il n'était pas habituer à ce genre de contact avec des hommes, hautement différent qu'avec ses rapports avec une femme : plus brusque, plus étroit, plus chaud, tellement plus chaud.  
Il s'empara du sexe à nouveau tendu d'Edward et lui imprima la même cadence que le blond faisait subir à sa virilité. il tenta de l'accompagner au maximum en ondulant les hanches, mais le sol était un inconvénient de taille.  
Le rythme s'accelera, ainsi que le plaisir des 2 hommes. edward se permit de venir mordiller la lobe de l'oreille de son supérieur qui gémit sensuellement. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, jouissant à l'unisson. et contrairement aux prévisions, ce fut Edward qui atteint l'orgasme masculin en premier, se répendant dans la main de son colonel, qui quand à lui, se lâcha 2 ou 3 coups de reins plus tard dans l'intimité chaude du Fullmetal.

Celui-ci se rétira péniblement du sexe de Mustang, et se colla contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et de son apparente tranquilité.  
-Déjà fatigué Elric ?  
L'interessé ne répondit pas immédiatement à la voix moqueuse du gradé. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas à vrai dire. Il releva la tête, narquois :  
-N'y comptez pas trop colonel, il nous reste 3 bonnes heures avant le réveil officiel... Et puis je ne vous ai pas encore montré toutre l'étendu de mon savoir.  
-Tiens... il ne pleut plus.  
Le Fullmetal sourit et l'embrassa.

-Bien dormis Al ?  
-hum... Un peu stressé mais ça va ... Et vous lieutenant ?  
-Confiante.

Elle regarda son petit protégé et rit en secouant la tête, autant pour accentuer ses paroles que pour donner un peu de volume à ses cheveux de blé. Quelle nuit !! Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée.  
-Dites moi... Si tout s'est passé comme vous l'aviez prévu, ils sont ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ?  
-Sans doute ! répondit elle joyeusement. PPar contre je n'ai plus de voix.  
-Vous n'auriez pas dût crier si fort hier soir ! Vous me faisiez rire en plus !  
-C'était ça où ton frangin n'aurait pas décollé de sa chambre !  
Elle éclata encore une fois de son rire crystallin, heureuse de ce souvenir, en s'ébrouant les cheveux et en se dirigeant vers ses chaussures.  
-Que vont dire les gens quand ils seront... qu'on n'a jamais été ensemble ?  
-Ils jaseront comme d'habitude, mais ça retombera bientôt sur notre nouveau petit couple !

Alphonse ouvrit, à la manière de son frère,grand ses yeux d'or foncé, assit sur le lit de camp qui trônait à côté de celui de Riza. Elle rit.  
-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Leur honneur est sauf... Enfin tant qu'ils se tiennent convenablement en piblic. Elle appuya cette remarque d'un clin d'oeil qui en disait long. Alphonse gloussa. En réalité, la Hawkeye était une vraie gamine.  
-Mais comment vous pouvez être sûre que Roy était réveillé toute la nuit ? Et qu'Edward est allé dans sa chambre ou dans son bureau ? C'est basé sur la chance et le hasard tout ça ! Et il y a quand même statisquement un fort taux d'échec.  
-Al ! Le hasard n'existe pas, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !! Ces 2 là doivent être ensemble, c'est leur karma... Après on peut aide run peu le destin.  
Le cadet Elric eut une moue dubative. Il faisait une confiance aveugle en son lieutenant mais il restait sceptique quand à la réussite de leur plan. C'était tout de même assez risqué.  
-Et vous faites ça comment vous ?

Elle pouffa et s'appuya contre la fenêtre en s'attachant les cheveux. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de féerique, posait ainsi offert aux rayons du soleil, pensa Alphonse.  
-Hmm... (pince à cheveux dans la bouche), ptites pillules bleues et géographie des lieux.  
-Lieutenant ! s'exclama le blond, mi choqué, mi amusé, vous avez donné du viagra à Mustang ?!!

Elle rit à gorge déployée.  
-Allez on descend manger... Tu as vu, la pluie a cessé.  
Ils se sourirent, complices, et sortirent.  
C'est vrai qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Comme quoi, Riza avait raison. Karma.

THE END

Voili Voilou ma tendre et chère namour faut fêter ça !! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, à part que je suis trop contente et très fière de toi !! Je t'aime foooooooooooooooooooooort ma jdelric... Et je m'en fous si je parais cu-cul ou ga-ga !!

Prochaine fic si ça interesse quelqu'un : royai doublé de yaoï, pour respectivement AYMA (Soit maudite uu) et NAMOUR (doujins de no title contre fic lemon, equivalent trade...)

Achevée à 1:20 am Avec "dernier lit" Emilie Simon 


End file.
